halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SPARTAN-003
SPARTAN-003 is a SPARTAN-II supersoldier. His name is Michael, but is usually known as Mike or 003. He is usually found working in a team, but regularly runs off alone in an attempt to turn the tides of a battle. He was part of White Team. Physical Description Michael was tall for his age, even before he was conscripted as a SPARTAN, and was abnormally stronger than most people in the year above him at school. His hair is short and brown, usually spiked up, and he has brown eyes to match. Favourite Weapons Michael has several prefered weapons, his favourite being the M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher. He will however use anything explosive, as he has a major liking for explosions. Another weapon he enjoys using is the LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pod. His pure love for explosions makes him an expert on anti-vehicluar activity, and even Explosive Ordanance Disposal. Despite his love for heavy weapons, his specialty is infact general combat. History Early Life SPARTAN Michael-003 was born on the 12 July, 2511 in England. His father, Michael Roberts, was a marine in the UNSC, and his mother was a Doctor in the local hospital. His father was killed fighting the rebels in Epsilon Eradini when he was 4 years old, and his mother didn't have the time or money to look after him, so he was put into a care home. His abnormal strength was noticed by many people, especially who felt the end of it. At school he was picked on lots, mainly by the same group of boys. After withstanding it for almost a year, one day at school he went up to the leader of the gang, and launched his fist straight into is face, breaking his nose. He was then attacked by the others, who subsequently were hurt, along with himself. After a minute or so of fighting, it was broken up by a strange woman who was apparently looking for a school for her daughter to go to. She spoke to Michael as the gang ran away, and gave him sweet before leaving. Michael didn't know what to do, and so he went to the toilets and cleaned himself up. Two days later, in the middle of the night, he was taken from the care home and replaced by a flash clone. SPARTAN-II Training Michael was scared by all the military at first, but after several runs through the "Playground", he became very keen. His team were the first to win the playground, until John, Sam and Kelly began working together. His team never came last once, but had come close to it. In the theater, he saw John steal cookies and milk from another boy, but who he didn't know. He became good friends with Linda and Kurt, and always completed tasks assigned to him. When they were dropped off by the pelican during a test, Michael was one of the first to reach John, where everyone else met up. They proceeded to the pelican, and there attacked the guards. Michael was one of the last to climb into the pelican, and the first out when they arrived at the camp. He was very enthusiastic, and loved tough challenges. He got into several fights with some of the other SPARTAN's, most notably Sam, but John was always there to break it up. He was placed in White Team, along with SPARTAN-035 and SPARTAN-109. Missions Battle of Jericho VII At the battle of Jericho VII, Michael went down to the surface, where him and the other SPARTAN's came across thousands of grunts. They slaughtered the grunts, and were picked up by pelicans, and taken to UNSC Resolute, prior to the covenant glassing the planet. Codename- SHADOWS SHADOWS was a secret ONI project, that several SPARTAN-I's, II's and several UNSC officers were sent on. It was //Information Classified//. Battle of Miridem In 2544, at the battle of Miridem, the SPARTAN-II's were deployed to rescue several important ONI officers, including Dr Halsey. They were met with heavy covenant forces, and lost one of their 'family', Shiela. Michael saw her being gunned down by a pair of elites. Battle of Draco III At the battle of Draco III, Michael was deployed with the other SPARTAN's to rescue thousands of civilians that were captured by covenant forces. By the time they had arrived, there were no survivors, as they had all been ripped appart by grunts and jackals. The SPARTAN's then killed all covenant forces, but the sight of the thousands of torn bodies had scared many of the SPARTAN's. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV At the battle of Sigma Octanus IV, Michael was deployed with the 11 others to get into the city of Cote d'Azur and set a nuke. Michael went with 3 other SPARTANs where they found a transport filled with civilians. They secured the area until the nuke was set. They then evacuated the civilians and detonated the nuke, removing all covenant from the planet. Reach Battle of Reach In orbit of Reach, the SPARTAN's prepared for their mission to kidnap a covenant prophet, when Reach came under siege from a massive covenant fleet. Michael and the other SPARTAN's went to ground, to defend the generators for the Super MAC guns, whilst John, Linda and James went to secure and destroy a memory system. Michael broke his arm on the way down, and many others were wounded or killed. He got seperated about 20 minutes after. Escape From Reach After being seperated from the main group of SPARTAN's, Michael was forced to head south, towards the mountains. He came across littled resistance, until he arrived at the nearest mountain, and found covenant pouring into it through hidden doors. He defeated the force and headed inside the mountain, where he discoveredabout twenty ONI officers, who were defending the mountain until they could get through the door into the hanger, where a prowler awaited. Michael Broke the door down, and covered the entrance as the ONI officers escaped and powered up the ship. Michael wanted to go back to the other SPARTAN's, but was ordered to come with the ONI officers, who subsequently saved his life. The prowler left the system, then after initiating the cole protocol, went to Earth, to deliver the news of Reach's downfall. 1st Battle Of Earth After returning from Reach, Michael was sent to Sydney, the UNSC headquarters. He was debriefed then sent to a UNSC base in the United Kingdom, near London. Earth came under attack from a considerably small fleet of covenant ships several days later, and according to several officers at the base, SPARTAN-117 and several others had returned from Reach, and John was currently fighting in Mombasa. Michael was sent to Mombasa to help reinforce the marines there, but by the time he had arrived, it was destroyed. He landed with a small force of marines in Old Mombasa, and they secured the city, but hadn't reached New Mombasa. Almost 6 hours later, a massive loyalist fleet arrived at Earth, with a large portion of it heading toward Africa, Kenya to be exact. The brute forces occupied New Mombasa, which was SPARTAN-003's target. Him and the marines pushed across one of the bridges, which John had fought on mere hours before. He fought his way through New Mombasa, until they recieved news that masses of ships were on their way. They evacuated the city and were sent to London. 2nd Battle Of Earth By the time John-117 had returned to Earth, Michael-003 had secured Mombasa, and was sent off to Europe, where he defended London, and was then sent to Russia, to secure Moscow, after Marines had retaken it. After the Human-Covenant War After the Human-Covenant War, Michael-003 was sent to Vladmire IV, to combat the Syphodyte and covenant threat there. Near the end, he was kidnapped by the Syphodyte, and was not seen for several months, until the UNSC was attacked at Machros, several months later. There, Michael was found with Syphodyte forces, and the UNSC managed to take him back. They had tortued SPARTAN-003 into giving up names and locations of UNSC worlds, but he refused. The Syphodyte just happened to stumble across Machros. He then helped the UNSC in the Syphodyte Campaign. Post War Era Operation: REVERSION Operation: TIDALWAVE Operation: CORROSION Seige of Treburn VII Battle of The Gateway Battle of The Casket Last March of The 777th Death Quotes